


it's all give and take with bunch of kisses and patience

by winksnaggletooth



Series: as simple as coming back home [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and not the usual fite me hours, fluff...?, morning with woojin is jihoon's soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksnaggletooth/pseuds/winksnaggletooth
Summary: Anyway fast forward, he is all thankful that he and Woojin aren't being stupid anymore.





	it's all give and take with bunch of kisses and patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is the aftermath of that messy contest fic....

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _"Do forget the world_  
>  _Then we're together._  
>  _Follow every move,_  
>  _Never get lost now_  
>  _The world becomes you."_

 

_(12 years ago...)_

  
_"Jihoonie! Stop crying, I'm here. What did those baddies say this time?"_

 

_"...."_

 

_"I'm going to kick their butt when I see them!"_

 

_"No, Woojinie that's bad!"_

 

_"Then why are you crying? Tell me?"_

 

_"Th-they said liking princesses is not for b-boys. But I l-like princesses, too."_

 

_"My dad says it's okay to like what you want to like. So it's okay. Don't worry! I will like you always and I like ugly crying Jihoonie who likes princesses."_

 

_"I'm not ugly!"_

 

_"Ouch! Don't pull my hair!"_

 

_"...B-but do you mean it? You will like me always?"_

 

_"Yep."_

 

_"Can you k-kiss my head? My head does not feel good."_

 

_"That's because you wrinkly your forehead. Come here."_

 

_"I always feel happy when you kiss me."_

 

_"Okay! I will always like you and kiss you then, Jihoonie, so you're always happy."_

 

_"I also want to make you happy."_

 

_"Hmm, Oh I know! Since you like princesses...and I like you, you can be my Park princess!"_

 

_"Woojinie's Park princess?"_

 

_"Yes! If we add what I like plus what Jihoonie likes, it's you! Park princess."_

 

_"You're right! You know, I also like your cute snaggletooth. You're my Park snaggletooth then!"_

 

_"Okay, Park princess. Oh, you stopped crying!"_

 

_"I'm not crying! I'm a big boy!"_

 

_"If you say so, princess!"_

 

 

  
"Good morning, princess." Jihoon hears of that familiar satoori-induced greeting. At times, it does feel different when his childhood friend of his, now he unfortunately calls his boyfriend, still addresses him as such. Years ago, the nickname is a mere address to him as a form of mockery in Woojin's case, years of enduring has Jihoon immuned, sometimes just agreeing and also branding him as such within Woojin's presence brings out perks; like teasing his best friend as his servant or something related as such. However, the undertones of his best friend's actions falls within his peripheral and he never tried to recognize any of those as Woojin's reservations for him until months ago.

  
Those months ago when Woojin's nickname for him day by day sounded volumes off from the usual. Puberty probably poured an amount of dissociation from it's finest form of mockery however, when there's a nestling form of endearment in Woojin's expression whenever Jihoon acknowledges the nickname, it pricks something heavy inside him. He beats his brain up with the longing, assuming that Woojin does his royalty thing exclusively only for him. Curiosity kicks in, as well as assurance.

 

Therefore, this time he goes no blind when he sees Woojin bestow him with extra stares, he breathes more air whenever there's the complimentary hugs, and he preens whenever Woojin gets worried a tad bit more for his well being.

 

His wildest dreams is Woojin with him. He realizes this probably just those 6 months ago when he noticed that he hates Hyungseob in a deathly kind of way when he as much as speak with (read: leech on) Woojin. Hatred is not a very typical symptom he should be suffering especially when it's due to his best friend.

 

Then also months ago, he did see it differently. And all the gratitude he has are bestowed upon the head of the one and only Daehwi for planning a freaking contest just because he and APPARENTLY, everyone were tired of how both he and Woojin APPARENTLY have been playing princess and the servant in a definitely not a best friend type of fashion.

 

Anyway fast forward, he is all thankful that he and Woojin aren't being stupid anymore.

 

 

Jihoon is greeted by the owner of the pair of warm eyes he yearns especially in the mornings. He stirs awake, shifting onto the body he is laying on. Woojin has his dinosaur (the ones without tail for sleeping) onesie on and it is one of the most adorable just Woojin things. He matches it up with his penguin owned.

  
"What time is it?" Jihoon asks, his voice groggy with sleep.

  
"6am. You still have an hour to nap if you want."

  
Jihoon whines and buries his head on the crook of Woojin's neck, breathing him in. Waking early isn't his thing. It's Woojin's. And also his priorities' but right now, Woojin says he can still nap and with a brief check on his mental note, he's more than sure that priorities are cleared. He mourns for his eyebags that deserves not to be cultivated.

  
Cracking his one eye open, his dreams fills his consious up. "I remember..."

  
"...Remember why you started calling me princess." Jihoon mumbles softly then kisses Woojin's throat. "I just dreamt of it."

  
Jihoon expects for a more positive response but a shove doesn't quite fall under it. "What? All this time you forgot why I've been calling you my princess and here I am keeping my promises for 13 years?" 

  
"It's 12 years." Jihoon tries and relocates onto Woojin's mandatory morning comfort.

  
"It's going 13, smartass. No morning hugs for you. Get up." Woojin instead mutters, voice turning from that attractive morning voice that Jihoon likes into the scratching sternly ones that Jihoon is afraid of. Woojin rises up. He collects Jihoon and tosses him back on the bed.

  
"Noooo! Woojinie, I'm sorry! You know I have shit memory. Get back, get back!" Jihoon cries from his spot and asks for him with grabby hands. He knows every kinky shit that makes Woojin cave but damn, it also doesn't apply in the contrary when his boyfriend apparently also have been graced with steel patience and self-discipline. He ignores rationality when it says it is his fault.

  
"Wake up, princess and quit your baby shit. It doesn't work." Woojin opens the curtains and let the sunlight do its waking thing on Jihoon. It works. He doesn't have a choice but to be the one who literally cave under the blankets.

  
"Close the curtains! I wanna sleep!"

  
"Quit whining." Woojin walks back towards their bed, harshly yanks the comforter off of Jihoon so he can fold them. He is greeted with an annoyed Woojin. Jihoon will never deny how cute and hot it looks but he does restrain himself from explicitly expressing it. So since he is petty, he resorts into a defense mechanism. It starts with looking sad with a bit of a pout.

  
"The sun made my head hurt. Kiss the pain away?" Jihoon yields the sparkling pleading eyes. Woojin knows he should be better than to cave but those soft lazy eyes pokes the marshmallows of his heart. He should be angry.

  
"Okay let's make a deal," Woojin proposes at which Jihoon nods cutely at, looking eager with how his eyes sparkle. It takes Woojin's breath away. "If I kiss you, get the fuck out of the bed, get your things and take a bath with zero complaints." Woojin's strong and should be reasonable. He doesn't notice Jihoon's glinting eyes while nodding. "Yey! Kiss!"

  
"I call bullshit to those who think you're capable of murder. You're a baby." Woojin leans in but instead ends up being pulled down by the neck on the bed, his lips being licked and sucked on, his body turning completely pliant on his boyfriend.

  
Tricky shit. Jihoon can hear him think out loud. And Woojin doesn't have the heart to pull back. He welcomes the opportunity.

  
Several breaths of air later, Woojin pulls back, holding Jihoon out.

  
"Okay, princess, I do like morning kisses but without the morning breath. Come on, let's brush our teeth." He notes Jihoon's half-lidded eyes and pats on the flushed cheeks.

  
"I'll give you your kisses after we eat breakfast by the café. Stop looking so deprived." Woojin leads Jihoon towards the bathroom, and finished his mission of making their bed.

  
"You're not gonna cook?" Jihoon asks spouting bubbles on the floor from brushing his teeth.

  
"Nah. We're out of supplies. Let's do grocery later. Our classes finish early. And don't scatter your spit!" Woojin scolds and Jihoon chokes, scrambling back to finish brushing his teeth. Jihoon hears a faint airy laugh.

  
Woojin arranges Jihoon's stuffed toys to complete tidying up the bed. He nods to himself for a job well done before heading towards the sink to get a rag and clean Jihoon's mess.

  
"Woojin-ah, go get a bath. I'll clean the floor." Jihoon walks past him and passes him his toothbrush.

  
Woojin takes his time preparing since they woke up too early and makes a mental note of a grocery list while checking the contents of their mini fridge. Woojin is in the middle of counting Jihoon's strawberry milk when he feels a presence lurking behind.

  
Jihoon is leaning on the wall and stares intently at his boyfriend. Jihoon knows it doesn't make Woojin feel bad but it always get him weak on the knees whenever it is Jihoon who gives the full attention. It's usually the other way around. Woojin stares back. "W-what?"

  
"Nothing. I'm just giving you my most loving stare and you're blushing!" Jihoon engulfs him into a hug and pepper kisses his face. "You're so cute!"

 

-

  
After the struggle of preparing for the day (It's one of those days when Jihoon felt like taking his time appreciating things), Woojin heads out first, fixing the strap of his duffel bag while waiting for Jihoon.

  
He feels someone circle an arm around his own that made him smile.

  
"Why are you wearing my turtle neck?" He gives a once over while fixing Jihoon's fringe.

  
Jihoon lifts the collar of the turtleneck and reveals....blotches of bite marks. Jihoon raises an eyebrow playfully. Woojin gets the memo and slaps the cloth back. "I'm not sure if I want everyone to see this....yet." Jihoon chimes.

  
"I can already hear Daehwi's squeals." Woojin rubs temple.

  
"Let's stress Daehwi out." Jihoon says and pecks his cheek.

  
"Yeah let's. And wow, Park Jihoon wearing black. It's gonna be my fault always I can see it." Woojin says, clasping Jihoon's hand with his own.

  
"I'm gonna make you wear colors next time." Jihoon declares.

 

"..I wear colors though?"

  
They walk in silence, heading towards the nearby café. Woojin notices Jihoon pursing his lips out, one of the signs that he's in deep thinking. "What are you thinking of?"

  
"We just kissed in public. Do you think we're gonna be worse than Seongwu-hyung and Daniel-hyung?" Jihoon asks.

  
"Who knows?" Woojin mutters and sees Jihoon furrows his brow deeper.

  
"But in case we do, Daehwi's either gonna cry a river or have a field day. And hey, we've been unconsiously PDA-ing over the past few years and if anything changes, it's just the fact that we leveled up from best friends to boyfriends." He kisses the back of Jihoon's palm.

  
"Don't call it levelling up! And you're gonna be so gross. I can feel it." Jihoon shudders, resting his forehead on Woojin's shoulder. Woojin sees the other hide his smile.

  
"You know me so well." Woojin leaves a lingering kiss on Jihoon's head. "But you're the same."

  
Jihoon returned the kiss by cupping his face and kisses both his cheeks, giggles and cutely says, "Race you to the café first, Park sparrow!"

  
Then fucking runs away.

  
Woojin feels his cheeks warm up for a second and snaps in comprehension a second late before looking ahead and starts running too.

  
"That's it, jeojang, you ask for it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon says they're not being stupid anymore...hmm


End file.
